minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pickaxe
Stone: Iron: Gold: Diamond: Bedrock Edition: Wood: Stone: Iron: Gold: Diamond: |speed=1.2 |stack = No |renewable = Yes |fa = Indev 0.31 |decvalue = Wood: 270 Stone: 274 Iron: 257 Gold: 285 Diamond: 278 |hexvalue = Wood: 10E Stone: 112 Iron: 101 Gold: 11D Diamond: 116 |techname = wooden/gold/ iron/diamond/stone pickaxe }}A Pickaxe is a tool used to mine stone-type blocks and ores in any Minecraft world. They are required to gather stone resources for crafting and building, as well as gathering mineral resources such as iron ore and coal. Pickaxes can also be used to gather other blocks, but they aren't as effective as the preferred tool type. As with all types of tools, there are various types of enchantments available for the pickaxe. Of all the tools, the pickaxe is the tool that gives the third-highest amount of damage when compared to other tools of the same composition. Types Listed from lowest mining strength to highest, the materials are: *Wood *Gold *Stone *Iron *Diamond *Netherite Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-8= |product2= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-8= |product2= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-8= }} Speed If a pickaxe is the recommended tool for the current block being broken, the mining speed is increased as shown below: If the wrong tier pickaxe is used to mine a block, the mining speed is decreased by 70%. The following table shows the time it takes to break each block. *A red background indicates that the block cannot be harvested with that type of pickaxe. *A yellow background indicates that the block cannot be harvested normally, but the breaking speed is still faster. *A green background indicates that the block can be harvested with that type of pickaxe. Trivia *In abandoned mineshafts, villages, and strongholds, iron pickaxes can be found inside chests. bonus chests often have wooden pickaxes and sometimes stone pickaxes, while End Cities sometimes have enchanted iron and diamond pickaxes. *All blocks can be mined with a pickaxe, except for air, bedrock, barriers, and end portal frames, which cannot be mined. The speed and efficiency of any type of block or ore to be mined depend on the type of pickaxe being used. *A wooden pickaxe must be the first type of pickaxe created when first starting a new world, and the second type made must be a stone pickaxe. The third type created must be an iron pickaxe, but either diamond or gold pickaxes can be made after this. This order is made assuming a player does not find or trade for any pickaxes. *There is a rare glitch where, when a pickaxe breaks, it will instantly re-appear in one's inventory. This can be fixed by simply quitting the map, and then re-opening it. *A pickaxe is one of the most familiar weapons/tools for a player. Another common tool for a player is the sword. *Pickaxes are renewable because wood, gold, and iron are all renewable, and one can obtain multiple pickaxes through trading with villagers. *Despite common belief, a gold pickaxe is actually faster than a diamond pickaxe. **However, the low durability makes the diamond pickaxe a much better choice. Gallery Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Crafting Category:Not Stackable Category:Trading Category:Dungeon Loot